This invention relates to sheet metal hangers which are used to connect a held or supported member to a holding or supporting member, which are often specifically a joist or truss member connected to a truss or girder member.
Structural engineers sometime prefer that hangers for trusses be connected to the vertical members of the truss, rather than the bottom chord which is in tension. There are various hangers which have a seat for supporting the held member, vertically disposed side members for providing lateral support to the held member and one or more back flanges disposed between the width defined by the first and second side members provided with a plurality of openings for attaching the hanger to the narrow vertical web of the supporting truss member.
The present invention provides a hanger that can have first and second side members having portions that are spaced relatively close together while having first and second back flanges disposed between portions of the first and second side flanges that are relatively wide and allow for optimal spacing of fasteners used to attach the hanger to the relatively narrow vertical web of the supporting truss.